1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of plant pots, and more particularly to a self-watering plant pot.
2. Prior Art
Numerous innovations for plant watering devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, as mentioned in the related art section of U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,240, many improvements to plant watering devices include no moving parts. However, these improved plant watering devices may require sensors (i.e. a porous sensing element, a dryness sensor, a hydrophilic polyethylene sensor, a hydrophilic sensor, etc.) to trigger the release of water to the roots of the plant.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,240, none of these prior art plant watering devices teaches an automatic watering system for a plant that allows the root system to dehydrate before another watering cycle is initiated. Meanwhile, while the plant water device of U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,240 allows for the root system to dehydrate before another water cycle is initiated, the device does not provide for an efficient and operator-friendly way to indicate the present water level as it exists within the device. Further, if the automatic watering system is positioned within another container, such as a common plastic, clay or ceramic pot, the system does not lend itself for efficient and easy removal by hand from the pot as desired by an operator.
It can be seen that there is a need for an automatic watering system that provides for an efficient way to indicate a present water level within the system. Also needed is an automatic watering system which may be easily removed from a larger container, such as a flower pot, which may receive the automatic watering system. There is a further need for an automatic watering system that provides the user with an easy and simple set-up for use.